Bradly Kart Stop Motion 3
Features Retro Features The coin collecting from Mario Kart 7 returns. You are able to collect as many coins as you can but only the first 10 give extra speed. Tricks from Mario Kart Wii and Mario Kart 7 return. Gliders, Driving Underwater, and Kart customization returns from Mario Kart 7. Bikes return from Mario Kart Wii. Two drivers on one kart return from Bradly Kart Double Dash. New Features New features include customizing your bikes, Designing your own custom tracks and a Story Mode. Modes *Single Player **Grand Prix - Race for 1st place in cups of 4 courses **Time Trial - Race alone to acheive your best time **Custom Race - Race against opponents on Custom Created Cups **Battle - Battle against your opponents. you can set a time limit as a new feature. ***Balloon Battle - Pop your opponents balloons. ***Coin Runners - Collect the coins. ***Star Bit Showdown - Gather as many of your opponents Star Bits. **Story Mode - Play as Mii (Unlockable) **Boss Battles - Play Boss Battles that you have previously completed **Double Dash Mode - Drive two on a vehicle (Unlockable) **Stadium - Design your own Bradly Kart Tracks using the content available *Multiplayer **Vs - Race against your friends in Custom Cups or Custom Created Cups **Battle - Battle against your friends **Double Dash - Drive two on a vehicle (unlockable) *Online Mode ---- Selection Screen Row 1 - Baby Mario, Baby Luigi, Baby Peach, Baby Daisy, Toad, Toadette, Squawks and Shy Guy Row 2 - Yoshi, Birdo, Koopa Troopa, Paratroopa, Dry Bones, Parabones, Fly Guy and Lakitu Row 3 - Bradly, Shawna, Kayden, Daisy, Rosalina & Luma, Diddy Kong, Bowser Jr and Gearmo Row 4 - Wario, Waluigi, Donkey Kong, Bowser, Dry Bowser, Metal Mario, King Boo and Petery Piranha Row 5 - Funky Kong, Kritter, .R.O.B., Pokey, King K.Rool, Boom Boom, Lubba and Slegh Bros Row 6 - Noki, Shroob, Cosmic Spirit, Tiki Goon, Wiggler, Wart and Mii Characters Bradly Kart Stop Motion 3 includes 47 total drivers. 12 standards, 29 unlockables, 6 downloadables, and 5 DL Drivers. Moonlight Studios has confirmed that there will be 7 new characters. The characters are split into 5 weight classes: Feather, Light, Medium, Cruiser and Heavy. Standard Drivers Unlockable Drivers Downloadable Drivers Unlocking Criteria Alternate Costumes ~ = Karts Only # = Bikes Only Items On Item Track Itembox.jpg|Item Box 200px-CoinSM3DL.png|Coin Star Medal SM3DL.png|Star Medal FakeItemBoxMKC.png|Fake Item Box Retro Items BananaPeel.png| Blooper_3D_Land.png|Blooper Stand-omb.png|Bob-omb Big_Boo_NSMBDIY.png|Boo 1000px-BulletBillWii.png|Bullet Bill GreenShell.png| ThunderboltNoGlow.png| Mega_Mushroom.png| 1000px-Super_Mushroom_SM3DL.png| RedShell.png| BlueShellSpiked.png| 1000px-StarFlip.png| SuperLeafFlip.png| Thunder_Cloud.png| TripleBananaPeels.png| TripleGreenShells.png| TripleRedShells.png| 1000px-TripleMushroomsMKC.png| 1000px-Chain_Chomp_MKW2!!.png|Chain Chomp 20111028000056!Lucky7-MK7.png| POW.PNG| 1000px-HeartSMSJ.png| Cape_FeatherSMWWii.png| New Items Boomerang Flower.png| 250px-SpinyWii.png|Spiny 200px-RockMario.jpg| Lucky 8.PNG| DashPepper.png| 190px-TailThwomp.png| New Item Description Vehicles Parts Like in Mario Kart 7, in Bradly Kart Stop Motion 3 you are able to create your own vehicles using the parts available. You are now able to create bikes as well as karts. S = Standard U = Unlockable Unlocking Criteria Story Mode Team Bradly Bradly, Shawan, Baby Mario, Baby Luigi, Noki, .R.O.B.* Team Kayden Kayden, Daisy, Baby Peach, Baby Daisy, Toad, Toadette, Wart, Shroob Team Yoshi Yoshi, Birdo, Rosalina & Luma, Cosmic Spirit, Lubba, Wiggler, Tiki Goon* Team DK Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Funky Kong, Pokey, Gearmo, Kritter, King K. Rool, Slegh Bros* Team Wario Wario, Waluigi, Squawks, King Boo, Petery Piranha, Shy Guy, Parabones, Lakitu*, Metal Mario* Team Bowser Bowser, Bowser Jr, Dry Bowser, Koopa Troopa, Paratroopa, Dry Bones, Boom Boom, Fly Guy, Levels #Mushroom Plains #Kayden Houseway #DK Jungle #Yoshi Mall #Wario Galleon #McDonald's Mall #Daisy Cruiser #Diddy Kong Playground #Birdo Hills #Waluigi Factory #Bowser Jr Boulevard #Bowser Lava Fortress #Winter Kingdom Courses Nitro Cups Retro Cups ---- Buyable Cups ---- Downloable Cups ---- Battle Courses Double Dash Mode Double Dash mode is a mode which allows you to ride two on a vehicle. It returns from Bradly'' Kart: Double Dash, but unlike its previous game, there are no set partners. The characters, vehicles and tracks don't change but the item box changes to double item box to accompany each driver. It can be unlocked as a mode after playing 4 hours on the game. Bradly Kart Shop Bonus Gifts Christmas Advent Calendar Easter Egg Halloween Pumpkin Special Event Cup Downloadable Content Like many other games, Bradly Kart Stop Motion 3 is able to receive DLC via SpotPass. Once in a while, the game receives DLC Packs. These Packs include a character, a new Battle Course and a new Race Course. If a DLC Pack is received, the player can buy it in the Coin Shop, a new way to buy several things. If the player has bought a Pack, he/she doens't lose his/her coins. ---- Congratulation Screen Remake Bradly Kart Stop Motion 3 was remade for the Neptune Z. The game was one of the first games to be released and came free with the Neptune Z. The graphics have been updated and there is 5 new characters and 1 new cup. Characters *Baby DK (Feather) *Boo (Light) *Dixie Kong (Medium) * (Cruiser) *Spike (Heavy) Courses *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ''' Trivia Category:Bradly Kart Stop Motion Category:Bradly1203's Stuff Category:Bradly1203's Images